everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Timur Sasykov
Timur Sasykov is the son of Altynchech and the prince from the Tatar fairy tale Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife. He is the cousin of Golnara Sasykova. Info Name: Timur Sasykov Age: 14 Parent's Story: Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Polychronios Hydros Secret Heart's Desire: To become the best marksman the world has ever seen. My "Magic" Touch: I can a skilled archer. Storybook Romance Status: I'm not dating anyone right now. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm terrified of thunder and lightning. Favorite Subject: I don't know...maybe lunch? Least Favorite Subject: Magical Meteorology. Hearing about weather makes me kinda nervous. Best Friend Forever After: My cousin Golnara. Character Appearance Timur is tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with an apple and berry pattern and red shorts. Personality Timur is a sharp marksman and loves archery. He spends many a sunny day practicing his aim and making sure he shoots the right target. However, on cloudy days he is cooped up inside and hiding from the thunder. Biography Greetngs! I'm Timur Sasykov, the son of Altynchech and her prince. The story goes like this. Our grandmother and her two sisters were tricked into falling into a pit by their stepmother. One day, a padishah came to rescue them. The oldest sister promised to sew for the padishah's army, the second sister promised to bake bread for the padishah's army, and the third sister promised to bear the padishah a son and a daughter. This caused the older two sisters to get jealous. When the twins were born, the sisters kidnapped them and replaced them with two skunks. The padishah cast out his wife. The twins were raised by a hermit woman, When the twins grew up, the sisters noted how strong the brother was and considered him a threat. They convinced the hermit woman to give the brother impossible tasks, such as capturing a wild stallion, carrying the milky lake with the golden ducks, and finding the fair Altynchech. He accomplished all of them. One day, the padishah saw the brother's archery skills. He later encountered them at the hut of his wife and realized that the two children were his. He tied his wife's sisters to wild horses and brought his children home. Of course, Dad married the beautiful Altynchech, and eventually his sister married too. I am an only child. I am set to be the next padishah, which I'm not too thrilled about since it means that I'm going to have to abandon my wife and put her in a hut - something I would never do. I want to treat my future wife with love and respect, and solve any crisis right away. I've inherited my father's love for archery, and I am skilled with a bow and arrow. I practice frequently. I'm on the school's archery team. Archery is really fun, and it enables me to get out doing a nice sunny day. On rainy days...nope, nope, nope. There's lots of other things I do as well. I'm good at baking, and I love to bake pies. I often enter the pies in contests - I especially love pumpkin pie. I also love to ride horses and roam the sunny green pastures. And of course, I love to take naps too. There's one thing that I have a major concern about, and that is my fear of thunder and lightning. When it starts thundering, I get really nervous. I always get the feeling that the thunder's going to strike me or whatever building I'm in. I especially hate it when the thunder hits the power lines because then the power goes out. I need to find ways to help me cope with it. Trivia *Timur's surname means "skunk" in Tatar, referring to the two skunks. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:Altynchech and the Padishah's Wife Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Tatar